The Talk
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: Everyone know's that after Harry kissed Ginny they went out on the grounds and snogged like mad. But, what happened when Harry returned to face Ginny's brother...his best mate Ron? This is the part of the story that JK Rowling left out! THIS IS NOT YAOI!


* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

Welcome to my Fiftieth Story on Fanfiction dot Net! This isn't exactly what I had planned for number fifty, but, the idea came to me and it is just too cute to ignore. So, here it is.

As always, thanks to my trusty Beta Neville 2.0!

* * *

-

* * *

The Talk

* * *

-

* * *

Harry Potter stared at the heavy wooden door that opened into the sixth year's boy's dormitory. Inside were his longtime roommates, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley and he had always liked rooming with them very much. But on this day, it was the last two that were making him hesitate instead of opening the door and going inside.

It had only been a couple of hours since Harry had, in an act of pure insanity, taken Ginny Weasley in his arms and kissed her in front of the entire populace of Gryffindor house. Never mind the fact that the house was blind drunk on the euphoria of winning the Quidditch cup, and that Ginny had in effect blind sided him. He really should have thought things through before acting.

Harry asked himself now...even if he'd had days to think it over...would he have done anything differently? Really?

Hell no.

The truth was, Harry didn't regret kissing Ginny in the slightest. He had dreamed of doing just that for months. And as long as he was being honest, after all those months of torture watching Ginny and Dean together, deep down, a nasty little part of him really didn't give a rats ass how Dean Thomas was reacting to his kissing Ginny.

What was really worrying Harry Potter was facing his best mate, Ron Weasley, who just happened to be Ginny's brother. Yes, he, Harry James Potter, the chosen one, the boy who lived, the very same who had faced down Voldemort thrice and lived to tell the tale...was now standing in front of his dormitory door afraid to go in because on the other side...laying in wait, was the brother of the girl he had just spent several glorious hours snogging.

Suddenly the door opened and Harry found himself staring into the cold, hard brown eyes of Dean Thomas.

"Harry." Dean said coldly.

"Dean." Harry stubbornly stood his ground, no way would he recoil from the oncoming punch. Instead, Dean passed him, Neville and Seamus close on his heels as they headed out.

"Coming to dinner Harry?" Neville asked as he passed.

But Harry's eyes had already looked over Neville's shoulder to the lone face that still lingered in the dorm room. No way could he turn tail and run now. It was time to face the brother of the girl he'd just spent several glorious hours snogging...the brother who just happened to be his best mate.

"Erm...no Neville...not just now."

Harry stepped into the room, Ron's eyes following his every step. He didn't look angry; instead, he looked at Harry as if he had never seen him before, like he had suddenly sprouted a third eye.

Harry sat down on the side of his bed...directly across from Ron.

"Ron." He nodded.

"Harry." Ron's voice was strange, constricted, as if he were being strangled.

"Have a good afternoon?" Harry asked for no other reason than to have something to fill the oppressive silence.

"Fine." Ron answered, his voice weak and somewhat shell shocked. "You?"

Ron's head shot up, his eyes wide and alarmed, his hands jerk up violently in a warding gesture. "No...don't answer that...I...I don't ...I don't want to know."

"Alright then." Harry swallowed. "I...I won't."

They were quiet for several minutes, Ron looking at Harry as if he were from outer space, Harry looking at Ron as if he expected him to lunge for his throat at any moment.

"God Harry." Ron said at last. "There's how many girls at Hogwarts. Why did you have to pick my sister?"

"I didn't mean to." Harry shrugged. "It just happened."

"Well..." Ron gulped like a fish out of water. "...how long has this been going on?"

"I don't know, exactly."

"You must have some idea." Ron looked at Harry skeptically.

"It just kind of came on."

"Just kind of came on?" Ron looked at Harry, his eyes accusing Harry of lying.

"It's not like I just woke up one day and said 'I think I want to snog Ginny.'"

"God Harry..." Ron looked like he wanted to cry. "Don't say snog and Ginny in the same sentence. You want me to vomit?"

"Sorry." Harry looked repentant. "I guess I kind of realized I liked her after we found her and Dean together that time."

Ron nodded, his face growing whiter by the moment. "Do you..." His voice went down to a whisper "_love_ her?"

Harry's head shot up. "I don't know!"

"You must have some idea...you were snogging her!"

"You told me not to talk about that and you go and do it?" Harry yelled.

"It's okay for me." He yelled back. "I'm her brother!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "How am I suppose to know if I love her? I've hardly spent any time with her."

"But you're attracted to her?"

"Yes" Harry said, his voice dropping perhaps more than it should have for Ron's sanity. "I am... _very_ attracted to her."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron was off the bed in an angry jerk. "You want to have sex with her, don't you?"

Harry backed up and slid off on the other side of the bed, putting as much distance between him and Ron as possible.

"That's not what I said!" He yelled, "You...you're putting words in my mouth!"

"But you do, don't you?" Ron stalked closer.

"Well...maybe...someday." Harry backed even farther away. "But not for a long, long time...and not unless we're married first."

"And then you're going to have sex with her?" Ron's face turned puce.

"Well I would hope so...if we were married and all."

Ron swallowed, his face hard and angry "You want to marry her!

So you _are_ in love with her!"

"Oh God...Ron." Harry started to laugh, "Listen to yourself. Ginny and I have only...spent a few hours together..that's it... what do you think?"

Ron's face relaxed a little.

"I mean, come on. How long did I have a crush on Cho, and how long did it take for me to even kiss her?"

"You never kissed her...she kissed you." Ron backed off a little.

"Exactly my point." Harry grinned.

"I suppose Ginny's probably safe...I mean..."Ron grinned sheepishly, "... you are a bit backwards when it comes to girls."

"Look who's talking won won." Harry grinned.

Ron groaned, "I'm never going to hear the end of that...am I?"

"No." Harry grinned "I'll be having my and Ginny's kids calling you that."

"What kids?!" Ron looked at Harry, his eyes narrowing dangerously "I knew it...you...!"

Harry laughed, cutting Ron off, "I'm kidding."

"Oh..." Ron backed down and nodded "Right."

"Let's go to dinner, I'm hungry." Harry slapped Ron on the back. "Must be all that snogging."

Ron's face reddened again and he looked at Harry dangerously.

"Ron...I'm just..."

"Kidding, Right." Ron pulled the door open "But, do you think our friendship is going to survive your dating Ginny when you keep going on like that?"

"Good point." Harry nodded

The door closed behind them and Ron stopped Harry with a hand on his arm.

"Hey Harry, you liked Ginny all this time?" He gave Harry a look, the look of someone deeply puzzled by something "I'm you're best mate...why didn't you tell me? It's almost like you cheated on me or something."

"Give it some thought..." Harry grinned and clapped Ron on the back before starting down the stairs. "You'll figure it out."

"Right." Ron nodded and followed Harry down the stairs.

* * *

-

* * *

Please review!!!Since this is my 50th story, I figure it only fair that this get 50 reviews! LOLOLOL

* * *

-

* * *


End file.
